Domesticity is a blessing
by Tomicaleto
Summary: Kurenai watches her girlfriend cuddle with Mirai and smiles softly.


Title: Domesticity is a blessing

Summary: Kurenai watches her girlfriend cuddle with Mirai and smiles softly.

* * *

Kurenai feels something sneaking under the sheets. She opens a lazy eye and peaks under them to find Mirai smiling cheekily. She sighs while letting her daughter make herself comfortable. She's getting used to this by now, but she worries about waking up the person sleeping next to her.

Rin stirs a little and turns around, without opening her eyes she hugs Mirai close to her chest and settles. Kurenai doesn't stop the smile forming on her lips and goes back to sleep. She should be a little more worried about Mirai sneaking into her bed, she's getting older already, but she can't bring herself to do it, not when her girlfriend and her daughter like to cuddle each other that much.

...

They've been dating for a couple of months now. Rin usually wakes up first and prepares breakfast while Kurenai and Mirai try to stay in bed as long as they can. When they hear Rin entering the bathroom, they move to the kitchen and eat.

Kurenai does the dishes while Mirai joins Rin in the bathroom and brushes her teeth. Rin usually brushes her hair after it and helps her dress up for the academy. Sometimes, one of Rin's teammates drops into the house to have breakfast with them and Kurenai has long stopped reminding them that they have their own place.

They both walk Mirai to the academy, and then Rin kisses them and goes to the hospital on her own. Kurenai spends most days on missions or training with her team, dropping at the hospital to have lunch with Rin before one of her teammates steals her opportunity to do so.

...

She comes back from her training session with her team and finds Obito vacuuming her living room while Mirai does her homework. Rin is not in the house, probably still at the hospital. She still doesn't understand what Obito is doing here though.

"Don't you have your own boyfriend to annoy and your own house to clean?"

Obito doesn't even raise his head. Kurenai feels her right eye twitch but then sighs.

"Kakashi is on a mission and I've already finished with our department." Ah, makes sense. Still.

"Rin is not coming back until later, you know?" Obito nods and continues with his cleaning. Kurenai shrugs. She kisses Mirai on the head and goes to the kitchen to prepare herself a drink. She usually needs one when dealing with Rin's teammates. She knows that they are very particular when one of them goes on a mission without the others, so she gets now why Obito is in her house cleaning like a maniac and imagines that Rin is bussing herself with work to keep her mind out of her worry.

She realizes she's been staring at her glass for the last couple of seconds and shakes her head. If Kakashi is on a mission, then Obito is going to be around for a while. She gets another glass.

...

"Why are you still here, Obito?" She asks, because it's been three days and the Uchiha is still in her house.

"He's cooking dinner for us." Says Rin, who is helping Mirai with her homework.

"You're home early." Rin smiles from the couch.

"It was a slow day and they let me go. Tsunade-sama said they would call me in should they need my help."

Kurenai nods and then sits next to Rin. She's pleased when Rin turns and kisses her lightly on the cheek.

"Welcome home."

Kurenai kisses her on the lips, smiling into the kiss just when Mirai turns to ask a question.

"Yikes! Uncle 'Bito! Mom and mommy are kissing again!"

Kurenai hears Obito laugh from the kitchen and sighs. Obito is such a bad influence on her little girl.

...

Mirai is spending the weekend with Asuma and Kurenai managed to convince Rin to make Obito leave them for those days. Getting the Uchiha to leave is not an easy task when his anxieties are so high.

After a lot of sweet talking, Rin manages to make him go to the yondaime's house to spend the following three nights with them, saying that Minato is probably missing his son as well.

Later that night, while they both cuddle on the couch, Rin smiles over her wine glass and tells Kurenai that Kushina may kill her for making her stay with both Minato and Obito when they are like that.

...

Rin is not in her office when she arrives at the hospital, but Kurenai still has time before her mission and decides to wait for her. She managed to convince Obito to take Mirai to the academy and got herself some extra minutes to spend with Rin before leaving. Which, it seems, she won't be able to do because she's not at her office.

"Stop glaring at my desk, it didn't do anything to you." Rin' smile is teasing, but she still kisses her so Kurenai won't complain… much. Instead, she asks.

"How long before Kakashi returns from his mission?"

"Why? Are you getting tired of Obito already?"

Kurenai huffs and doesn't answer. Rin' smile just gets bigger and her cheek marks stretch. She starts playing with Kurenai's hair and her expression is so tender that Kurenai can't stop herself from kissing it.

They get lost in the moment and Kurenai has to speed to the gates after it.

...

Kiba complains when she arrives ten minutes late to the gate but Kurenai still has Rin soft kisses in her mind and the memory of the cuddles from last night, so she ignores him. She's looking forward to complete this mission fast so she can go back home to her little family.

They only walk a few miles before she sees four people running towards them. She recognizes the white spikes and Naruto's orange jacket and can't help smiling. It seems she will get her quiet night after all. If she's really lucky, Rin will cook her favourite meal when she comes back.

* * *

Author's notes: Help me, I ship it.


End file.
